Standard umbrellas are inconvenient to carry and are therefore often unavailable when needed. Several types of inexpensive and disposable umbrellas have been developed which permit the purchase of the umbrella at convenient locations at the onset of inclement weather, and then disposal after one or a few uses. Some of these disposable umbrellas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,552,461; 2,563,353; 2,757,679; 4,062,369; 4,182,353; 4,215,711; and 4,370,993; Netherlands Pat. No. 7,607,179 and United Kingdom Pat. No. 347,678. While the umbrellas disclosed in the above-mentioned patents are relatively inexpensive in relation to the cost of a standard umbrella, they are still expensive for single use protection, difficult to assemble, or have limited durability. Accordingly, it has been a desideratum to provide a disposable umbrella which is sufficiently strong and easy to assemble to afford protection from extreme glare or inclement weather, and yet is sufficiently inexpensive to manufacture that the umbrella may be sold at a reasonable price or even distributed as an accommodation to customers by business establishments.